If I Leave
by taechnology
Summary: [NCT Fanfict! Jaeyong as Mainpair. Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong! Top!Jae Bot!Tae / With Kid!Mark] (Sequel is UP!) Tepat di tujuh tahun setelah kepergian Jaehyun, Mark bertemu dengan sang Ayah. -Mind to RnR?-
1. Chapter 1

If I Leave

.

Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong

Slight!Taeil Mention : Yuta, Doyoung.

.

Angst / Hurt -gagal. Romance.

Warn! Boyslove, Death Chara.

DLDR.

OOC(s), Typo(s)

.

 _Taechnology._

Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya menghadap balkon. Membiarkan secangkir kopi putih miliknya perlahan kehilangan uap karena udara yang dingin. Tatapan yang kosong karena rasa kehilangan. Juga rasa kecewa membekas dalam hatinya. "Tae, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Diluar dingin. Tidak baik untuk bayimu, kan?" tanya Taeil sambil mendekat ke arah Taeyong.

"Tidak ada, _hyung_. Hanya merenung saja." Jawab Taeyong tanpa menoleh.

Taeil menghela nafas, kemudian segera mendudukkan dirinya didekat Taeyong yang benar-benar seperti mayat hidup sekarang. "Setidaknya makanlah, Tae. Sudah dua hari kau mogok makan dan terus menangis. Kau tidak kasihan pada bayimu?" tanya Taeil. Taeyong perlahan terisak, mengeluarkan airmatanya sambil meremas gagang cangkirnya, kemudian menangis keras di bahu Taeil.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?! Kenapa harus dia?!"

Taeil tak bisa berkutik. Ia hanya membantu mengelus pelan bahu Taeyong agar adiknya itu tenang, "Jangan menangis, Tae. Kau tidak mau melihat dia sedih, kan?" Taeil kemudian ikut menangis. Tak bisa menahan isakannya ketika mengingat sosok adik iparnya, Jung Jaehyun.

"Aku rindu Jaehyun, _hyung_. Aku rindu pada Jaehyun."

"Aku juga, Taeyong. Aku juga rindu padanya." Bisik Taeil menenangkan.

.

.

 _Flashback_

"Jae, selamat ulang tahun!" ucap Taeyong sambil menyalakan lilin di atas kue buatannya. Jaehyun yang baru saja bangun tidur mengucek matanya, kemudian me-ngerjap bingung ketika didepannya sudah berdiri Taeyong, Yuta, Taeil, dan Doyoung. " _Make a wish, Jae_!" teriak Yuta. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih semuanya. Aku akan membuat permohonan!"

Jaehyun berdo'a sebentar, sebelum akhirnya meniup lilin lalu mencium sang istri yang terkikik geli. "Apa harapanmu?" tanya Taeyong.

"Aku ingin dapat seorang putra." Jawab Jaehyun. Taeyong menatap Taeil, Yuta, dan Doyoung. Kemudian segera meminta Jaehyun menutup mata, "Kami punya se-buah kejutan untukmu." Kata Taeil. Jaehyun mengernyit heran, namun segera ikut kemana Taeil menuntunnya. Taeyong dan Doyoung mempersiapkan kejutannya dan Yuta merekam dengan kamera. "Tadaa!"

"Apa? Amplop? Kau mau memberiku uang?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong menghela nafas, "Buka dulu baru komentar." Kata Taeyong. Jaehyun nyengir kuda, kemudian segera membuka amplop coklat yang terletak diatas meja. Matanya langsung membulat begitu membaca isinya. " _H-hyung_ , kau-"

"Iya, Jae! Aku hamil anak kita!"

"Astaga, _hyung_. Aku tidak percaya!" Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong dengan erat lalu berkali-kali menciumi pipi istrinya itu dengan lembut. "Terimakasih, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu.." kata Jaehyun. Taeyong mengangguk, kemudian segera mencium bibir Jaehyun pelan.

.

.

"Jae, kau tidak ada rencana liburan?" tanya Taeyong. "Ada, _hyung_. Aku sejak awal sudah berencana akan ambil cuti mulai besok hingga dua hari kedepan. Maka dari itu malam ini aku akan lembur agar pekerjaanku tidak menumpuk. Bagaimana?" tanya Jaehyun membelai kepala istrinya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Tapi janji jangan sampai kelelahan." Kata Taeyong.

"Oke. Siapkan saja barangnya! Kita akan berangkat besok pagi jam 5."

.

.

Jaehyun pulang pada pukul dua belas malam. Kemudian segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih tersisa cukup banyak dirumah hingga pukul dua dini hari. Taeyong menatap suaminya dengan khawatir, takut jika nantinya Jaehyun sakit. "Kau yakin akan pergi pagi ini? Kurasa sebaiknya kita undur saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Kata Taeyong menyajikan secangkir kopi dimeja Jaehyun. "Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah pesan tiket pesawat untuk jam delapan nanti. Mana mungkin aku membatalkannya?" tanya Jaehyun tersenyum kecil.

Taeyong menghela nafas, "Tapi firasatku bilang kau sebaiknya istirahat, Jae."

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Justru aku ingin berlibur denganmu agar penatku hilang. Jadi jangan bilang apa-apa lagi, oke? Tidurlah. Nanti aku menyusul." Jaehyun mengecup pucuk kepala Taeyong kemudian kembali bekerja. Taeyong hanya melihat suaminya yang sedang fokus mengetik itu. Jae itu, benar-benar pria yang sangat kuat.

Taeyong tak bisa tidur setelahnya. Menemani Jaehyun mengerjakan tugasnya sampai pukul tiga dini hari baru kemudian Jaehyun tidur. Itupun hanya sampai jam empat karena Jaehyun harus memanasi mobil dan membantu Taeyong memasak. "Kau menyeramkan, Jae. Kantong matamu sungguh tebal." Kata Taeyong. Jaehyun terkekeh, "Engghh...Ini tidak tebal, kok. Oh, apa semua kopernya sudah siap?"

"Sudah." Jawab Taeyong pelan.

"Baiklah, kita bisa bergantian mengurus masakannya. _Hyung_ mandi saja dulu. Ini sudah jam setengah lima." Kata Jaehyun mengambil alih masakan Taeyong. Lalu ia menghela nafas, matanya benar-benar berat sekarang. Tapi tentunya ia tak mau membuat istrinya kecewa karena menunda liburannya. "Setidaknya nanti di pesawat aku bisa tidur...Haaahh.." Jaehyun menguap.

.

.

"Semua barangnya sudah masuk?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong mengangguk se-mangat, kemudian segera memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Kau nanti ingin kemana saat tiba di Paris, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Men-coba basa-basi agar Taeyong sedikit mengabaikan rasa khawatirnya pada Jaehyun.

"Ke Menara Eiffel. Sejak kecil aku ingin kesana." Jawab Taeyong.

"Wow. Aku juga ingin kesana. Disana tempat yang romantis." Jaehyun ter-senyum kecil. Kemudian menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya, berharap suara deru mobil bisa membuatnya sedikit melek. "Jae, kau baik? Kenapa nyetirmu ugal-ugalan?" tanya Taeyong khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_." Kata Jaehyun.

Mobil memasuki jalan _tol_. Artinya Jaehyun bisa dengan lebih leluasa menaikkan kecepatan mesin mobilnya. Dengan segera Jaehyun menaikkan kecepatan dan menyalakan radio sedikit kencang. "Jae, pelan-pelan!" kata Taeyong takut. "Tidak usah khawatir, _hyung._ Selama aku yang menyetir, itu tidak masalah." Jawab Jaehyun.

Di kilometer 127, mobil Jaehyun kehilangan kendali. Jaehyun mengantuk dan tentunya _shock_. Kakinya pun bingung antara mana yang pedal gas dan rem. Maka mobil sedan hitam itu keluar jalur, masuk ke jalur arah berlawanan. "Jae!" teriak Tae-yong panik. Jaehyun melihat ada truk yang bergerak ke arah mereka dengan cepat. Ia teringat Taeyong sedang mengandung anaknya, maka tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membanting stir ke arah kiri agar truk tadi menghantamnya.

" _Hyung, mianhae...Saranghae..._ "

"JUNG JAEHYUN!"

BRUAKKK!

.

.

Saat Taeyong membuka mata, yang diciumnya adalah bau obat-obatan dan juga selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya. "Jaehyun? Jaehyun?" panggil Taeyong. "Taeyong! Kau sudah sadar? Kau tau? Kau koma selama tiga hari." Tanya Taeil langsung memeluk adiknya itu. "Mana si Jaehyun, _hyung_? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Taeyong.

Taeil memeluk Taeyong erat, kemudian segera menghapus air mata Taeyong. "Ikhlaskan, oke? Jaehyun sudah tenang disana." Taeil terisak kembali. Semua bagai mimpi bagi Taeyong. Jaehyunnya sudah pergi, meninggalkan dirinya bersama bayi mungil yang bahkan belum sempat mereka lihat bagaimana rupa wajahnya. "Jaehyun menyayangimu, Tae. Dia menyelamatkan kalian berdua." Kata Taeil.

" _Hyung_ , bohong 'kan?! Jaehyun masih hidup, kan?! Dia berjanji akan mengajak aku jalan-jalan ke Paris! Kami akan pergi, _hyung_. " Taeyong memukul-mukul lengan Taeil sambil menangis. Kemudian meronta memanggil nama Jaehyun hingga dokter datang dan memberinya obat penenang.

.

 _"_ _Taeil h-hyung...Taeyong hyung...hh...baik 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Jae, kuatlah! Taeyong belum sadar. Kau pasti kuat, Jae. Kau pasti kuat."_

 _"_ _H-hyung...bilang padanya...hh..aku...mencintai...dia...dan bayi...kami..."_

 _"_ _Jae, kau pasti bisa sembuh!"_

 _"_ _T-terimakasih...s-sudah mengisi...enam tahun...dalam h-hidupku..."_

 _Taeil menggeleng kuat sambil memeluk Jaehyun yang banjir darah. Ia tak peduli bajunya menjadi kotor karena darah. Yang terpenting adalah Jaehyun harus bangkit sekarang. "Aku...titip...Taeyong hyung..."_

 _"_ _Jung Jaehyun! Bangun! Jaehyunie!"_

 _._

Semua serasa berhenti begitu saja bagi Taeyong. Ketika ia melihat foto suami-nya bertengger manis didekat nisan yang masih baru. Foto yang dia ambil ketika dia dan Jaehyun berlibur ke pulau Jeju. "J-jae! Jaehyunie bangun!" Taeyong memeluk erat nisan itu sambil menangis pelan. Tangannya memukul-mukul gundukan tanah, menjadikannya pengganti badan Jaehyun yang ingin ia pukul sekarang.

"Bangun, Jeffrey! Kau tega meninggalkanku dan anakmu? Dia belum melihat siapa ayahnya. Siapa ayah yang sudah berjasa menyelamatkan hidupnya. Siapa ayah yang sudah membuatnya ada. Dan siapa ayah yang kuat, yang bernama Jung Jaehyun. Kenapa harus kau, Jae? Kenapa bukan aku yang pergi?" Taeyong melirih. Seiring dengan tenaganya yang terkuras habis untuk menguatkan dirinya agar mengikhaskan Jaehyun. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa. Kenangan-kenangan indah dirinya dan Jae-hyun selama enam tahun, hangus sudah. "Terimakasih, Jay. Aku mencintaimu."

 _Flashback end_

"Jangan menangis, Yong. Jaehyun pasti sedih kau terus begini. Kau tau? Besok adalah seminggu kepergian Jaehyun. Kau pastinya tidak mau Jaehyun melihatmu dan ikut sedih, kan?" Taeil mengelus punggung Taeyong. Taeyong terisak semakin keras, "Jaehyunie...Aku rindu Jaehyunie, _hyung_." Taeil mengangguk paham, kemudian mencium pelan dahi adiknya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Jaehyun pasti juga merindukanmu, Taeyong. Dia pasti juga ingin melihat bayi kalian tumbuh dengan baik nantinya, meski tanpa seorang ayah. Jaehyun selalu ada, disini. Didalam hatimu." Taeil tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap air mata Taeyong. "Taeyong Mama orang yang kuat 'kan? Kuatlah, demi bayi kalian."

 _"_ _Hyung, kenapa kau menangis? Meski aku tak bisa mencium bibirmu, tak bisa menyentuh pipi lembutmu, tak bisa menghapus air matamu, tak bisa memeluk dirimu lagi. Aku tau kau tak bisa melihatku yang menatapmu sedih, tau jika kau tak bisa dengar aku berkata 'jangan menangis', tapi percayakah kau jika aku masih bisa melihat wajah cantikmu? Kumohon, jangan menangis. Aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu. Semoga nantinya kita akan bertemu lagi di surga."_

.

.

 **END**

 **Ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, ya. Jadi ada suami yang istrinya lagi hamil dan mereka kelibat kecelakaan. Karena nggak mau istrinya kenapa-napa, dia banting setir dan biarin truk itu menghantam dirinya sementara dia meluk istrinya agar istrinya itu selamat.**

 **Plis, saya ngetik ini sambil mewek jam 3 dini hari. Bayangin Taeyong yang besarin anaknya sendiri tanpa Jaehyun. Itu juga Yuta sama Doyoung nyempil nama doank? :''**

 **Angstnya nggak ngefeel? Maapkan ya. Diriku emang ga berbakat buat yang sedih-sedih. Aku bisanya ngelawak(?)**

 **Review yaa...^^v**

 **Yang nungguin apdetan Pasutri Gaje entaran ya :' filenya ilang gue males ngetik lagi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for**

 **Jaeyong twins / / LimitlessPleasure / fera95**

 **\+ Readers-nim yang sudah follow / favorite. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

If I Leave (Sequel)

.

Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong

Kid! Lee Minhyung / Mark.

.

Angst, Hurt. Family.

Warn! OOC! Typo(S)

.

 _Taechnology_

Mark menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu kamar sang ibu. Mendengarkan suara tangisan orang tersayangnya itu dengan hati teriris. Ia tau, ini tujuh tahun tepat kepergian sang ayah. Orang yang dulu pernah menjadi penyelamatnya ketika Mark masih menjadi segumpal daging dalam perut Taeyong. "Ibu..." panggil Mark ketika ia merasa ibunya sudah sedikit tenang.

"M-mark? Ada apa, sayang? Apa kau terganggu dengan Ibu?" tanya Taeyong sambil mengusap air matanya kasar. Meski sudah mengikhlaskan Jaehyun, Taeyong masih sering menangis, ia rindu. Mark menggeleng, kemudian segera mendekati ibunya dan duduk di sebelah. "Ibu, _uljima_..." kata Mark menghapus air mata Taeyong yang masih menggenang. Taeyong ingin rasanya menangis. Ia mengangguk, kemudian segera memeluk putranya. "Terimakasih sudah hadir sebagai pengganti ayahmu." Kata Taeyong mengelus kepala putranya yang berusia tujuh tahun itu.

Mark mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat mendengar kata ayah. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan sosok yang Taeil ceritakan sebagai sosok pahlawan itu. Tapi, dunia mereka berbeda. Mark harus menunggu saat yang akan tiba nantinya. Saat ia dan ayahnya dipertemukan lagi, di Surga.

Lahir tanpa sesosok ayah, membuat Mark dulunya mengira bahwa ayahnya meninggalkannya karena tak sayang padanya dan Taeyong. Tapi saat usianya meng-injak lima tahun, pertama kalinya Taeyong menunjukkan letak seseorang yang ia cari itu. Sebuah gundukan tanah bertuliskan 'Jung Jaehyun', yang meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. " _Ibu, ini Ayah?_ " Itupun jadi saat pertama kalinya, Mark menangis kencang karena sejak kecil ia jarang menangis.

"Mark, bukankah kau besok sekolah?" tanya Taeyong dengan mata sembab.

Mark mengangguk, "Ibu, boleh aku tidur dengan Ibu? Malam ini saja."

Taeyong menatap Mark, kemudian mengangguk dan segera membaringkan diri di sebelah Mark. Mengelus kepala anaknya dan menyanyikan lagu sebelum tidur. "Kau tau, suara ibu tidak sebagus ayah saat bernyanyi. Tapi Ayahmu selalu bilang jika suara ibu adalah suara paling indah yang pernah dia dengar." Taeyong bercerita dan membuat Mark menatap Taeyong khawatir. "Suara ibu memang yang paling indah. Aku menyukai setiap ibu bernyanyi. Ibu, bisakah suatu saat nanti aku dengar suara ayah?" tanya Mark.

"Tentu, sayang. Kau pasti bisa. Sudah, mari tidur." Taeyong menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya serta Mark. Kemudian segera masuk ke alam mimpi dengan mata sembab dan bekas air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Mark tak bisa tidur dan berbalik, menatap wajah ibunya. Wajah tercantik yang pernah ia lihat, yang selalu ada untuknya. "Ibu, terimakasih..." Mark berucap lirih dan mengecup pipi Taeyong pelan. Lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar, dan menutup pintu kamar Taeyong serta mematikan lampu. "Selamat tidur, Bu. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

"Mark, bukankah kemarin ada tugas bercerita? Kau menceritakan tentang siapa hari ini?" tanya Jeno ketika melihat Mark sedang menggambar di kelas. "Aku menceritakan soal kedua orang tuaku." Jawab Mark tersenyum tipis. Jeno mengang-guk paham, karena dia sudah tau bahwa Mark kehilangan ayahnya sejak masih dalam kandungan.

Jeno juga kagum pada Mark yang selalu bisa tersenyum, mencoba selalu me-lindungi ibunya. Karena Mark, adalah pengganti Jaehyun untuk Taeyong.

.

.

"Mark, silahkan bawa kertasmu. Ceritakan soal orang yang kau sayangi."

Mark menghela nafas, kemudian maju ke depan. Menatap puluhan temannya yang tersenyum padanya. Mark ikut tersenyum, kemudian menghadap gurunya dan mengangguk.

"Ini soal Ayah dan Ibuku." Mark tersenyum, kemudian menghadap kertasnya lagi. "Ayah, kemarin tepat tujuh tahun Ibuku kehilangan ayahku. Aku tidak tau seperti apa sosok ayah. Tapi ibu bilang Ayah adalah sosok yang tampan, gagah, perhatian, dan juga suka menolong. Ibu bilang suara Ayah seperti malaikat ketika bernyanyi. Ayah adalah orang yang ingin aku temui saat ini. Meskipun hanya sebentar, aku ingin bicara pada Ayah. Menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Ibu yang setiap hari tak henti me-manjatkan do'a untuk Ayah, menangis ketika ia rindu pada Ayah, dan bahkan tak ber-henti menceritakan semua hal hebat yang ada pada diri Ayah. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada Ayah. Sebab Paman Taeil bilang, jika saja waktu dulu ayah tidak menyelamatkanku, mungkin aku dan Ibu sudah tidak ada.

Ibu, dia orang tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Orang paling berjasa dalam hidupku karena membesarkan aku tanpa mengeluh. Dia yang melahirkanku, dia juga yang mendidikku untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Aku berharap, tak ada air mata lagi yang keluar dari mata Ibu. Karena aku sakit, sakit setiap melihat Ibu menangis dan kemudian sakit keesokan harinya. Aku menyayangi kedua orangtuaku. Meski aku belum pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, tapi aku tau bahwa mereka ber-dua sangat menyayangiku. Ayah, semoga Ayah selalu tenang disana. Ibu, aku selalu mencintai Ibu." Mark menghela nafas, menghapus air matanya yang menggenang.

Satu kelas terdiam, menatap Mark dengan tatapan kagum. Bahkan sudah ada yang menangis. "Jika kalian masih punya Ayah, seharusnya kalian menyayanginya." Ucap Mark yang langsung mendapat pelukan dari gurunya. "Mark..." Ten, guru dan juga istri dari Yuta langsung menciumi wajah Mark saat melihat anak didik sekaligus keponakannya itu berkaca-kaca. " _Uljima_ , Mark. Ayah dan Ibumu pasti bangga pada kau." Mark tak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Akhirnya ia menangis keras dipundak Ten dan mendapat elusan pelan.

Teman-teman mengerubunginya, dan segera memberikan kalimat penenang. "Aku kagum pada Mark!" teriak Jeno. "Mark, Ayahmu pasti pahlawan hebat, ya? Ibu Mark juga cantik. Aku pernah dua kali melihatnya!" ucap Renjun.

"Mark, _uljima_..kami ada disini." Kata Haechan.

Mark menoleh, "T-terimakasih."

.

.

"Mark, kau tunggu disini sebentar temani Ayah, ya? Ibu akan beli bunga dulu di depan!" kata Taeyong sambil berlari meninggalkan Mark yang mematung sambil melihat makam Jaehyun. Mereka datang untuk memperingati tujuh tahun kepergian pria bermarga Jung itu. Rambut Mark berkibat terkena angin siang yang menyejukkan saat melihat foto pria _berdimple_ yang sedang tersenyum sambil menunjukkan V sign.

 _"_ _Mark?"_

Mark menoleh, kemudian membulatkan matanya. "A-ayah?"

 _"_ _Iya, sayang. Ini Ayah_."

Mark hampir menangis lagi, kemudian segera memeluk pria yang ternyata lebih tinggi dari dugaannya. " _Mark, apa ibumu sering menangis? Apa Ibu sering cerita soal Ayah?_ " Mark mengangguk, membiarkan bau _kasturi_ dari Jaehyun me-nyapa indra penciumannya. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Entah ini nyata atau tidak, tapi Mark tak ingin melepas pelukan ini.

" _Mark, jadilah anak yang kuat, oke? Jangan biarkan Ibu terluka. Kau adalah pengganti Ayah untuk Ibu._ "

"A-ayah, kenapa Ayah pergi untuk Mark?"

 _"_ _Karena Ayah menyayangi kalian berdua, Mark. Ayah sangat senang meski ayah hanya bisa melihat kalian dari atas sana._ " Jaehyun menghapus air mata yang ada di mata Mark, meski sedikit. _"Hei, anak laki-laki tidak menangis_ , _kan? Sudahlah. Jika Mark sayang Ayah, Mark hanya perlu mendo'akan Ayah._ " Mark mengangguk dan menatap pria didepannya. "Apa Ayah akan pergi?" tanya Mark.

Jaehyun mengangguk, " _Ayah kesini untuk menemuimu. Ayah beruntung bisa menemuimu meski sekali dan kau bisa melihat Ayah. Setelah ini, hanya Ayah yang bisa melihatmu. Mark, dengarkan Ayah. Meski Ayah sudah berbeda alam, tapi Ayah selalu memperhatikan Mark, oke? Jadi jangan menyusahkan Ibu, jangan buat Ibu menangis, jangan pernah membangkang pada Ibu. Nanti Ayah sedih, bagaimana?"_

"Mark janji akan buat Ibu bahagia!"

 _"_ _Anak pintar. Ayah pergi sekarang, ne_?" Jaehyun memeluk dan mencium pipi putranya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang saat angin berhembus pelan. "Ayah..." Mark meraba udara kosong di depannya, tempat Jaehyun berdiri tadi. Ia lalu menghela nafas, "Sudah pergi, ya?"

"Mark. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Eoh, kau menangis? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Taeyong sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. "Tadi Ayah menemui Mark. Dia bilang agar Mark menjaga Ibu dengan baik." Jawab Mark sambil mengelus foto Ayahnya. Taeyong tersenyum, "Benarkah? Oh, pasti Ayahmu melihat jika Ibu sering menangis saat merindukannya."

Mark mengangguk, "Ayah benar-benar sangat sempurna. Seperti yang Ibu ceritakan setiap hari. Tapi meskipun Ayah sudah tidak ada, Mark tetap senang sebab ada Ibu disamping Mark. Ayah juga bilang, Ayah sering memperhatikan kita dari atas sana." Bocah itu tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya. Taeyong tersenyum dan lalu memeluk Mark. "Mari kita pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan." Kata Taeyong.

Mark beranjak, kemudian segera berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Mark. Taeyong menatap kembali makam Jaehyun, "Jae, aku mencintaimu. Semoga selalu tenang."

" _Aku juga, hyung_..."

"J-jae?"

" _Pulanglah, hyung. Terimakasih sudah mengunjungiku_." Jaehyun berkedip genit. Taeyong mematung sesaat, sebelum suara Mark mengintrupsinya. "Ibu, hujan gerimis!" teriak Mark menggema. Taeyong berbalik, kemudian segera menyusul Mark sambil sesekali menghadap ke belakang. Jaehyun sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman timbul di bibirnya, ia jadi percaya jika Jaehyun memang masih selalu ada untuknya dan Mark meskipun _mereka sudah berbeda alam._

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **Maap atas ketidakjelasan cerita ini :'**

 **Sequel kelar. :'' Yang ini menceritakan Mark pas udah tujuh tahun, ya?**

 **Ya Allah nak aku kagum sama kamu. *plak**

 **Review yaaa..**


End file.
